Together Again - A Sheo Fic
by fictionfanwriter97
Summary: They've been separated since filming ended, neither one wanting to be the first to call. Theo hopes she remembers what they were like on set, and off, when press rounds begin for the premier of Divergent. Sheo fluff, super cute.
1. Chapter 1

It's quarter past midnight in London, England where a young man rolls over in his bed for the umpteenth time. He knows he's going to have to get up in 5 hours and 45 minutes to start publicity, but at this point, sleep is the last thing on his mind. He knows she landed 2 hours ago and that she checked into the same hotel and that she's probably splayed gracefully over a king sized bed right next door. But what he doesn't know is whether or not she remembers the things they felt or the things they nearly said or the things that nearly happened. But he hopes that what he doesn't know turn out to be true.

The room is completely dark and all that he can see is the light coming from under the door, where the hallway is lit. It's silent too, he can hear nothing but his uneven breaths from his restless sleep. Until he hears a soft knock on his door.

"Theo?" a small voice breaks the silence. "Theo, are you awake?"

His heart leaps, as do his legs, throwing the blanket off of his shirtless body as he jumps out of bed. He could pick that voice in a crowd.

"Yeah, yeah," he calls breathlessly. "I'm up."

He pulls the door open and she's standing there, tired but still beautiful, dressed in the blue and white pyjamas she would often arrive on set in. Her hair had been cut short, he had only seen pictures, and there were dark circles around her eyes, but they still sparkled the same shade of hazel.

"Hey," she whispers, her eyes meeting his.  
"Hey," he breathes.

The air is silent, neither of them knowing what to say.

"You want to come in?" he asks, stepping aside to allow her through the door.

"I couldn't sleep," she admits, walking over to the end of his bed. "Sorry if I woke you."

He sits down next her on the mattress, feeling it sink under the weight of them.

"You didn't wake me," he says, unable to keep his eyes off of the girl next to him. "I couldn't sleep either."

She says nothing and looks down at her hands in her lap.

"How was your flight?" he finally says.

"Fine," she nods.

It's silent again, for what couldn't have been more than a minute, but feels like an hour for the two people sitting side by side in a dark room on an unmade bed.

"Theo, I-" she starts.

"I know," he nods. He takes her hand in his and she looks up at him. Though he can't see in the dark, tears threaten to roll down her cheeks.

"I've missed you," she says finally. His heart beats faster – those were the words he'd been dreaming she'd say. "I just never had a good enough excuse to call you. I knew I'd see you in a few months and I kept telling myself you didn't want to hear from me. You did want to hear from me didn't you?"

He squeezes her hand. "Everyday," he nods. "I hoped you'd call, or text or suddenly appear on my doorstep."

She doesn't say anything, but leans over and wraps her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"I just had to say that before tomorrow," she whispers. "I'll go now."

She stands to leave but he takes her by the hand. "Stay," he says. "I couldn't possibly sleep now, knowing you're right next door."

She turns back to him and smiles, even though the darkness prevents him from seeing it.  
"Okay," she whispers.

They both crawl to the top end of the bed and lie separately, not touching, just close enough to feel the warmth of the other person lying next to them. But slowly, they seem to fall closer together, until his arm is wrapped protectively around her waist and her head resting on his outstretched arm, nestled into his chest and shoulder.

"G'night, Shai," he whispers, pulling her closer.

They both drift off to sleep with no problems, Theo pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head as they pull the blanket over the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so exited about the reaction this has had already! 7 reviews on the first chapter, you're all so lovely! It was originally just going to be a one shot, but I just kept writing.. I don't really know where this is going and where it will end, I'm sorry. But I'm enjoying writing it and I love these 2 so so much. **

**Thank you for reading! Leave me some comments, they make me smile and inspire me to write more!  
xxx**

**Chapter 2**

The light streams in through the gaps in the curtains and it takes him a little while to remember where he is and why Shai is sleeping so peacefully in his arms. He smiles, realising that what happened the night before wasn't a dream and that the words he wanted to hear had actually come out of her mouth. The clock on the nightstand read 5:59, which meant that within the next minute the alarm would sound and disturb her. He pulled the cord that attached the clock to the power and rolled back over to face a still sleeping body in his bed. Even asleep, she was as gorgeous as she looked on red carpets.  
"Shai," he whispered. "It's time to get up, love."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she met his.  
"Morning," she whispered.

They lay together in silence for a few moments, eyes locked on each other with so much to say, but no voice to say it.

"I need to shower," she eventually says.

"Need some help?" He quips.

He grins as she throws a pillow at him, hitting him square in the bare chest. She smirks at him, but turns around and heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he calls, pushing himself up and out of the bed.

"To shower, I told you."

"I've got a shower," he notes, pointing toward the bathroom.

"Theo.." she laughes. "I can't shower in your room and we both know why."

He rolls his eyes as she opens the door to leave, winking at her as she enters the hallway.

She has to give her eyes a moment to adjust to bright lights in the hallway before taking a few steps to reach her door. Her bed was made perfectly; she hadn't so much as sat on it before she'd snuck over to Theo's room. It'd been months since they'd seen each other and sure, she could have waited another 7 hours, but she didn't want to.

She showered quickly, as did he in the next room and they met again in the corridor, waiting for the lift to take them down to the lobby. They stood side by side, quietly, neither knowing what to say.

"What-"  
"We need to-"

They spoke at the same time. "You first," Theo nodded, as the lift arrived at the 117th floor.

"We need to figure out what's going on," She stated. "We can't pretend that we don't feel anything but we can't just, we can't just start-"

"I know," he nodded. "I thought I was getting over it until you turned up at my door last night."

"We don't even know what _it _is Theo," Shai pointed out.

He nods and they step into the lift, both reaching out to hit the number on the wall. They're fingers brush quickly and they both shiver at the touch of the other. They'd shiver like this almost every day on set; each time he had to catch her or each time she had to grab onto him but especially, when they had to film the kisses. Neither felt like they could enjoy those moments, because it was so forbidden to fall for co worker. Each time the butterflies appeared in her stomach she looked away and tried to focus on something, anything else. The next line she would say, the next step she would take, the next scene they would shoot. Anything; anything other than his eyes watching her or his hands touching her. And for him, each time the hairs on the back of his neck spiked up at the sound of her voice, or the feel of her body next to his, he'd have to think of something, anything else. He'd have to focus on the frowns of the crew, rather than the smile of the actress, or the sound of Neil's yells, rather than the song of her laugh.

They spend the rest of the lift ride in silence, but she could feel his eyes watching her and she couldn't help but smile to herself. She always did enjoy the way he'd stare at her, even if they were in public and everyone could see and even if they were sitting quietly alone, but especially if she turned suddenly and caught him mid-stare. So that what she did.

"What were you looking at?" she smirks as they step into the lobby. Usually he'd try to brush it off, 'nothing' he'd blush.

"You," he winks.

Her cheeks turn pink and hot, and he knows the effect he's had on her; he smirks and steps ahead, catching the eye of Veronica Roth in the middle of the lobby.

"Veronica!" he calls and pulls her in for a hug. "It's been so long! How are you?"

Shailene catches up and hugs Veronica tightly before she can answer Theo's question.

"How have you been?!" Shai cries, letting go of the woman and allowing her to hug Theo.

She smiles at the both of them and explains that she's been perfectly well, finalising the story of Theo's character and preparing herself for the madness that would come with the premier of the movie of her first novel.

"I know!" Shailene agrees. "It's going to be insane, man."

"It'll be insane, but I think the book fans will enjoy it," Veronica smiles. She assures the two that they were perfect for her characters and their onscreen chemistry portrayed the love story in the only way she could have imagined.

"On screen chemistry, hey?" Theo pipes up, his elbow nudging the short haired girl beside him.

She shoots him a glare, before turning back to smile at Veronica, promising they would have a proper catch up after the interviews that she and Theo were definitely late for.

Grabbing him by the elbow and marching toward the conference rooms set up for press, Shailene makes it very clear that they would have to be very wary of their movements.

"We can't go around encouraging people to believe we're…a thing, Theo," she says quietly, as if she's expecting a reporter to be recording the whole conversation.

"What does it matter, Shai?" he questions, his English accent getting stronger and stronger the longer he stays in his country. "They're going to report it anyway. We work well on screen and we're good mates, we get along and that's going to be obvious in interviews. They're going to write about it anyway."

She keeps her head down, listening to the words coming out of his mouth. She fiddles with her fingers until he takes both of her hands in his. Her eyes meet his and she nods, knowing that what he said was true and the more they try to construct their relationship in front of the press, the more complicated their situation becomes.

"And did I hear you call us _'a thing', _Shai?" he smirks. "What does that mean?"

She doesn't answer, partly because she doesn't know what to say but also because they were _definitely _late now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

So I haven't updated in MONTHS, but I just realised that I haven't updated on here for EVEN LONGER! I totally didn't realise that I hadn't posted chapter three to , I'd only posted it to my tumblr (which you should totally follow by the way - .com.) SO, I'm EVEN MORE SORRY about that! Chapter 4 is in the works, and I'm hoping to get it up within the next week. I'M SO SORRY - but any of my beautiful, lovely readers who are in their senior year of high school, or have graduated, would understand how stressful the last few months before graduation are. So fanfic/sheo haven't been my top priority recently - getting into University has! But, I've finished school and am currently waiting to find out my options for Uni next year, so have plenty of time to write now! Thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter, it's my favourite so far! xxx

The room was large, with chairs set up in all corners, cameras and microphones standing tall on tripods and countless reporters and crew standing waiting patiently for their turn to talk to the actors.

"Ah, I knew they wouldn't be too far away!" Shai's publicist announces as the pair walk through the doors. She rushes over to them and pulls them toward the first couch, where a movie poster sits behind them and glasses of water are placed on a table. Shai smiles at the journalist and crew, outstretching her hand to greet them as she sits down, Theo follows suit; an action he's picked up since meeting her. Taking a sip each of their water, the actors apologise for their timing and ensure the rest of the room that they will not cut down their scheduled interview time. She returns to face the journalist in front of her and settles into the seat, introducing herself; despite the fact that he already knew who they were.

"Hi, sorry," she apologises again, smiling. "How are you? Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

The journalist is clearly perplexed by her manners, not expecting such kindness and courtesy from Hollywood's biggest up and coming young actress. Yet he accepts it, answering her questions before asking his own. The two actors sit close together throughout the interview, relying on one and another for answers and playing along with each other's humour. With their constant sexual references and playfulness, they apparently confused the journalist, who frowns at Theo's suggestion of a porno sequel to their movie. Shailene, however fleeting the thought may have been, smiles softly. Perhaps not obviously enough to be captured on camera, but a smile nonetheless. Theo's arm around her waist tightens, a squeeze she can feel but not react to, not in a room full of cameras and especially not in a room in front of her publicist.

_"I hate it when my actors fall for their co-worker," Lisa says. "It just makes my job so much harder."_

_Shai's stomach flips. She thinks, she knows, she's fallen. She's fallen fast and hard but she knows she can't. _

_"Yeah," she nods. "I can imagine."_

_Lisa stops staring at the wall in front of her and turns to face Shailene, whos focus had become her hands in her lap._

_"Shai," she whispers. "Honey, I'm sorry."_

_She doesn't look up, afraid that if she meets the apologetic eyes of her publicist, the tears will flow fast. And she refuses to cry over a boy. _

_"Shai, sweetheart," Lisa tries again, leaning close to her client, who had slowly become her friend. "I know you have feelings for him. I'm sorry, that was selfish of me. It does make my job harder, but it must make yours impossible."_

_She cracks a smile, knowing that what Lisa had said was more than true. Returning to set was going to be painful; ignoring his eyes and his hands on her waist was going to break her. Concentrating on her lines, her scene, her acting, her anything was going to be impossible, knowing that he was about to look at her, his face inches from hers, his hands on her body and eventually, his lips on her lips._

_She blinks a few times and breaks her gaze from her hands, raising her head to meet Lisa's sympathetic eyes. _

_"I can't see him tomorrow and pretend everything's fine, because it's not. We both know it's not. You know it's not," she shakes her head. "Heck, the fans fucking know it's not."_

_"We can all see it, Shai," Lisa nods. "But we can't confirm anything, you can't get into a relationship because – "_

_"'If it ends badly the whole franchise ends badly,'" she recites. "I know. I just- We can't pretend we don't feel something."_

She shakes her head, pulling herself out of her daydream to focus on the task at hand: ignoring Theo's hand on her hip and listening to the questions she's already heard a thousand times.

When they finally break for lunch, before an afternoon of premiere prep, Shai shoots for the door before anyone can stop her. The light in the lobby is much brighter than the artificial lights in the press room and it takes a moment for her eyes to adjust. But once she can focus on where she's looking, she wastes no time in making her way to the elevator, not looking back to make sure he's following her. She knows he will. She knows he'll come straight up to her room instead of going to his. And she knows he'll have to resist the urge to kiss her as much as she will.

Sliding her key card into the slot, she pushes the heavy door open and the lights flicker on. Her bed is still made perfectly and the remnants of her getting ready this morning are still strewn all over the floor. Her wet towel lies in the pile on the desk chair and she notes that housekeeping must have been asked to avoid her room. Unsurprising. Management doesn't seem to trust anyone these days. She bends down and piles the clothes, shoes and towel into a corner, knowing that Theo is going to knock on the door any moment. Despite having seen the mess her trailer used to be, she doesn't want him to think she's a complete slob these days.

She hears a soft tap at her door, followed by a deep voice calling her name.

"Shai," Theo calls. "Can I come in?"

She pulls the door open and is met with a red and worn out face, Theo breathing heavily as he pushes past her.

"Sorry," he breathes. "I ran."

She laughs and follows him to the bedroom, where they both sit cross legged on the bed, facing toward each other, but not saying a word. He grins and she smiles, laughing for no other reason than if they didn't laugh, they'd have to talk. He finally catches his breath, smiling as Shai continues to laugh at him. She was always laughing at him, teasing him, making sure he was never too sure of himself. He liked that about her, she kept him in check, she was his equal, not a girl who would do anything to please him. If he said something that pissed her off (which could be quite often), she made sure he knew.

"We've got to come to some sort of conclusion," she says finally, the smile leaving her face. "We know how we feel and we can't just ignore that."

He sighs, hoping they could continue to avoid the situation and go on as if nothing ever happened. Not much really had happened, except for the acknowledgement of their mutual feelings. And her coming to his room at midnight. And her sleeping in his bed with him. And her not ever being off his mind. And the kiss that had nearly happened. A lot had happened. A lot.

"We could just have sex and get it over with," he smirks. He meant it as a joke, but the little silence that followed meant they both didn't really want it to be a joke.

"Not helpful, Theo," she rolls her eyes.

"Look," he says, face turned serious. "People are going to write what they want. They can see we're good mates, they can see us hug and touch and smile. They're going to write that. They're going to make up the stories and twist the pictures to fit. So it doesn't matter what we do, they're going to think we're together, whether we are in private or not."

"So you want to be together in private?" She frowns. Her heart flutters and she wishes they could be, but secrets mean complications and complications mean 'bad endings.'

"No- well, ideally, yes, but no," Theo shakes his head. "I just- I really want to kiss you and be able to enjoy it."

She knows what he means and she wishes the same thing. But they can't. Despite their current close proximity and lack of other people surrounding them, one kiss would fuck everything up.

"You can't," she whispers.

He places his hand on her cheek, fingers reaching softly and touching her temple. He slides his hand down and lifts her chin, so their eyes meet. Neither want to be the one to pull away, but neither want to be the one to lean in. He breaks their gaze and leans toward her, his forehead resting on hers and noses just millimetres apart.

"I know," he breathes.

She can feel his warm breath touch her lips and if she reached up just a little bit, she would feel his warm lips touch hers. But she doesn't. Instead she feels his lips touch her forehead, softly, but enough to say, '_I wish we were under different circumstances.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Whaaaaat - basically two updates in one night! Chapter 4 has been a long time coming - I started it when I posted chapter three (only on my tumblr apparently) about 3 or 4 months ago.. But it's finally here! I'd been hoping to have it up by the end of the week but I had sudden inspiration and smashed it out in the last hour! I am starting on Chapter 5 now - hope to have ****_that _****up by the end of the week. I hope you enjoy this chapter and pleeeeaaaseeee keep leaving me those lovely reviews, you're all wonderful and I love you! xxx**

**(also, follow my tumblr if you like - I'm likely to post updates about when I'm writing etc on there and also like, lots of pictures/gifs of sheo for your dashboard. .com) **

A few hours later she sits alone on her bed, Theo having left soon after their chat. They both knew that if he'd stayed, things would have gotten complicated, whether they kissed or not. So she sat waiting for hair and make up to arrive before the premiere of their movie later that evening.

She wasn't worried about the premier, not even worried about seeing Theo again, because she knew that the rest of the cast, the crew and the media would be all around them and they never felt weird when they were with others. It was only when they were alone that their feelings made their way to the surface.

Her phone buzzed with a text from Zoë, whom she hadn't seen since filming had ended months ago.

"Hey hon, looking forward to seeing you tonight! Make up girls have just finished with me, said they're heading your way now!"

Before she could reply, a knock was heard at the door and a voice called, "Shaiiii, we hope you're ready for us!"

She bounced up and opened the door to let the ladies in. They'd done her make up every morning on set and again each time they had to do press.

It was only 3 hours later that Shailene found herself sitting in in the back of a big back car with Ansel on one side and Miles on the other. She was grinning, they could hear the squeals and cheers from blocks away, before they'd even reached Leicester Square Ansel had remarked about how loud it was. She couldn't even imagine what it would sound like once she stepped out of the car and onto the carpet. She sat stiffly for the next few minutes, not out of nerves, but in an attempt to prevent creases from appearing on her blue dress. However once they slowed to a stop, her stomach started to flip. A mix of nerves and excitement filled her whole body and she was so distracted, that she failed to notice Miles had already opened the door and was standing on the carpet waiting to help her out.

"Shai, you gonna get out?" Ansel said, breaking her daydream.

She blinked a few times before realising that this was it. The premiere of _Divergent. _The night they let the whole world into the little world they'd created. Excitement took over her body as she stepped out of the car and into a crowd of screaming teenagers, ecstatic about the film adaptation of their favourite book.

The first few minutes passed in a blur of smiles, flashes and signatures. _SO _many signatures. By the time her hand was fully numb from signing her name, she was ushered along to the media line, where hundreds of reporters and camera crews stood waiting to steal an interview with the cast. Following Lisa, Shai kept a look out for Theo, her eyes scanning the vast red carpet and abundance of people. She spoke to what felt like hundreds of reporters and smiled at thousands of cameras before suddenly feeling arms wrap around her waist.

"Theo!" she grinned, turning to hug him.

"You look beautiful as always," he smiled, hugging her again.

Arms around each others waists, they followed Lisa (and her disapproving eyes) to another line of press and questions about what they were wearing and which faction they'd be in.

"Just a friendly hug, Lisa, don't worry," Shai whispered as she walked passed.

But they both knew it was more than friends.

She'd had an emotional reunion with Zoë and mini freak out with Veronica by the time they all gathered in the cinema to watch the movie. And that was when her heart sunk and stomach dropped. Next to Theo, blonde haired, blue eyed and dressed to perfection was a girl she thought she'd seen the last of. A girl Theo had implied was no longer in his life. But there she was. Most definitely still in his life.

"Ruth, uh hi!" Shai said, masking her hurt with the most ridiculous pleasantry. "It's nice to see you again!"

Zoë snickered, seeing through her lies.

"Shailene, I didn't expect to see you tonight.." the woman replied.

Zoë struggled to breathe.

"Um, really? It's the premiere of my movie?"

"Oh of course. I just, assumed you'd be seated somewhere else or something."

Zoë almost fell out of her chair.

"Nope, uh, right here with the rest of the cast. I um, didn't realise you'd be here today though."

The tension was clear. Shai and Ruth were masking their hatred with over the top smiles and snide comments.

"Of course I'd be here to support Theo, it's his biggest premiere yet."

"Well," Shailene smiled. "It's lovely that you're here."

She took her seat between Zoë and Theo, ignoring his eyes. Shai could feel him watching her, begging her to turn and look at him, but she refused. Blood boiling, she clutched the armrests that separated her from her co stars and sat, in silence watching the movie.

This was supposed to be the most exciting time of her life! She was finally watching her first blockbuster, action movie on the big screen. The beginning of a franchise she'd dedicated the next few years of her life to, the beginning of her career as a strong, young hollywood actress. Yet, all she could feel was anger and hurt. She wasn't sad, no. She was furious.

The next couple of hours couldn't pass any slower. Shai was stuck between Zoë - who was trying to make light of the situation and pass comments about shooting relevant to the scene before them - and Theo - who was desperately trying to catch Shailene's attention and spit out some kind of silent apology or explanation. Yet eventually the train reached the end of the line and the credits began to roll, as the cinema erupted into applause. Not Shailene though. As the lights slowly began to come back on, she noticed how white her knuckles were and realised she'd been clutching the armrests in anger for the entirety of the film and couldn't bring herself to join in on the clapping. She was not in the mood for celebration.

The cinema began to empty and Shailene followed the rest of the cast and crew out the door, gathering in a group by a back entrance, where a fleet of cars would soon collect them and take everyone to the venue of the premiere after party. She knew he was trying to catch up to her, but she walked faster and surrounded herself with other people, aware that he couldn't try to explain himself in the presence of others without causing a scene.

"Zoë!" Shailene called, trying to catch up to her friend. "Wanna share a car? I need a rant."

Zoe turned around quickly and grabbed her friends' hand, pulling her to the first black car that had pulled up.

"Sorry guys, we need this one to ourselves!" Zoë called to the rest of the group, pushing Shailene into the seat and slamming the door as soon as all her limbs were safely inside the vehicle.

"What the _fuck _is he trying to pull?!" Zoë exclaimed as the car took off down the street. "Bringing _her?!" _

"You don't know the half of it, babe," Shai sighed, shaking her head. "Fuck my life. You should have seen us last night, Zo. He basically said he wanted to be together. TOGETHER! But he's still with RUTH?! What the FUCKING HELL?!"

"I have no idea, man. But that's just _fucked up,_" Zoë nodded. "Who basically has a thing with his co star and then brings his current/ex/what-the-hell girlfriend to the premiere, _knowing _he's going to be seated next to you, _knowing _you're going to have to see/talk to her, and _knowing _how you feel about him?! That's _the _biggest dick move I have ever seen anyone pull…. I swear they had broken up, what is going on?!"

Shai's tone softened as the reality of what was going on finally hit her - she was still furious, but by god - she was heartbroken.

"I thought they had too… Do you remember that -?"

"Yeah," Zoë nodded. "Yeah I remember the fight. She stormed off set yelling '_It's over, Theo! I'm fucking done.' _I thought that was the end."

"So did I."

Zoë took her friends' hand and squeezed it, knowing anything she said about the subject would just bring Shai to tears. There was nothing she could say that would make her feel better - the only thing that could be done was to confront Theo about it.


End file.
